1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of displaying an image data generated by the display apparatus, when a wireless connection state with a host apparatus is not sufficient, and a method of controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a wireless connection between a calculating apparatus and an apparatus which displays a calculation result (together referred to as an electronic apparatus) has improved in portability of an electronic apparatus. To be specific, at a host apparatus, computed data such as image processed data is transmitted to a display apparatus by using wireless technology, and the received data is displayed on the display apparatus. Hereinbelow, such an apparatus is referred to as a wireless detachable apparatus.
Such a wireless detachable apparatus can be freely utilized by placing a host apparatus thereof at a fixed location and with only a display apparatus thereof movable within a scope where wireless communication therebetween is available. In this case, the detachable apparatus (host and display combination) has good portability and enables a user to have differentiated experiences.
However, the conventional wireless detachable apparatus has a drawback in that when a connection with the host apparatus, which provides image data, is disconnected, the display apparatus cannot be used.
Specifically, the host apparatus and the display apparatus are connected by using a wireless communication method, and this method enables connection with a high degree of freedom as compared to a wired communication method. However, there are limitations in terms of distance, since a wireless communication method is used. Therefore, when the display apparatus is outside of an area (out of a wireless range) where the host apparatus is located, a user cannot use the display apparatus.